


Hidden Talent

by Tarnit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Command Trine - Freeform, Fade to Black, Fluff, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnit/pseuds/Tarnit
Summary: Skywarp shows off to his trinemates that there's more to him than warping and mindless pranks.Prompt from tumblr anon: "I think you missed your calling" with SkyScream





	Hidden Talent

Far below the cascading waves of the Pacific Ocean, within the depths of a warship slowly losing ground to an ever steady army of barnacles, two sets of thruster heels clacked along the metal flooring. The owner of one pair bore a look of deep concentration, audios raised to catch even the scrape of a certain cassette spy's claws in the ventilations, should such a presence arise. His partner wore a wide, sly grin, better suited to their third counterpart, located safely behind the door at the end of the hall. 

Attempting to muffle their sounds as much as possible, their subspaces loaded with stolen supplies from the lounge, lab, and medibay, the pair of seekers darted past one silent room, then the next. Almost home free... 

The code was punched in, fingers steady despite the stifling pressure. A small scuffle to fit their wings through the frame first, and the door shut behind them in time with a pair of relieved sighs. Safe at last. Triumphant grins were exchanged as the tension faded from their frames, the victory shared a third way as they glanced towards their final member, bent in concentration over the desk shoved in one corner. Purple and black flicked up and dipped back down as Skywarp focused his normally easily distracted processor. 

"We're back," called the Wing Second, his namesake rumbling deep through even the soft spoken words. 

"And we brought what you requested," came the higher, nasally response as the trine's lead swayed to artfully drape himself over one dark shoulder. "Aren't you going to thank us?" 

With a crooked smirk, the dark plated seeker planted a kiss on his commander's cheek. "Thank you. Now hand it over, I'm almost done," he demanded, hand raised, palm up, as he gestured impatiently for the stolen material. The seemingly random collection of scrap was piled into the only free space remaining on the desk before Thundercracker and Starscream stepped back to allow their Wing Third room to finish. Not going very far at all, however, the two found themselves drawn back over each dark shoulder. 

Skywarp's hands moved with a surprising grace not many would think to associate with the erratic flyer. Metal was welded, bent, measured, and polished withe the same precision he used to wield his warp generator. He could feel the familiar beats of his wingmate's sparks drawing closer, their cockpits brushing against each of his wings as he flicked them back for more of the contact. 

Thundercracker's vents were louder and steady on his left side, tickling his neck while Starscream's cheek brushed against his helm. Movements never slowing despite this, his hands were flying faster now if anything, the darkest of the three finally set his tools down. 

"Its finished," he breathed, catching the hitch in Starscream's vents as his wingleader recognized what Skywarp had fashioned for him. Taking the silver circlet in hand, the black and purple Seeker turned to place his creation on the dark helm to his right. Purple fingers settled it perfectly in place, caressing the dark cheeks with a fond flare through his field. 

"The Prince of Vos will rule again," he murmured, tracing an old rune, a promise, on one white wing. 

Thundercracker's arms slipped around Skywarp from behind, his chin resting next to the other's shoulder vent as he admired their wingmate. "The title suits you better than ‘second in command’, anyway."

For once speechless, Starscream brushed his fingertips over the Vosian stylized crown before cupping his Wing Third's cheeks and pulling him into a searing kiss. 

"A prince is nothing without his trine at his wings," he murmured when the broke apart again, reaching to treat Thundercracker to the same, before he guided them to the berth and reaffirmed his status as royalty long into the night cycle.


End file.
